One of the key issues for various devices that operate based on stored software/firmware is the ability to update software/firmware for one or more of the components in the vehicle. For example, as issues are discovered during production of devices, these components may need to be updated in a timely and secure manner. However, updating components can be expensive and time-consuming. Thus, systems, methods and/or machine-readable storage media facilitating use of a UICC for secure, cost-effective and timely device updates is desired.